Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{13}+\sqrt{208}+\sqrt{325}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{208}+\sqrt{325}$ $= \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 13}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= \sqrt{13}+4\sqrt{13}+5\sqrt{13}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 1 + 4 + 5 )\sqrt{13} = 10\sqrt{13}$